User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 2:Apes (Burtonverse) vs Shen's Wolf Army
Apes (Burtonverse): The ruthless apes, that took over the world in a alternate prehistoric past, who had no mercy for any human. Shen's Wolf Army: Shen's army of wolves, who brought out the Great Panda Massacre. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? To find out,our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science,we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules,no sfaety,no mercy.It's a dual to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today, two animal armies that brought out one dirty work wil meet. But of these two vicious animal armies, who would come up on top? Biographies Apes (Burtonverse) The Apes rose to power in a prehistoric alternate-dimension Earth, where primates ruled supreme over the subservient but intelligent humans, from the Planet of the Apes remake by Tim Burton. When astronaut Leo Davidson landed on this planet, he had to fight for his survival, but found not all of these apes were hostile. Finding an ally in Ari, the human-sympathetic daughter of an ape official, Davidson attempts to escape back to his own Earth, hounded by the vicious General Thade all the way. Eventually Davidson escapes, but upon crash-landing on modern-day Earth, he emerges upon a nightmare scene - the Lincoln Memorial with Thade's face in place of the president's, and gorilla policemen surrounding the confused human with handguns. (From Apes (Burtonverse's page) Shen's Wolf Army These wolves once served as the royal guard of Gongmen City. But the only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen, the heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. The pack and their leader eventually swore their allegiance to Shen.1 Shen then ordered them to attack the Panda Village to avert the prophecy that "a warrior of black and white" would someday defeat him. When Shen was banished by his parents for the heinous crime, the pack and their leader were banished along with him. Thirty years passed, during which the wolves labored within a mountain lair to complete Shen's work. They eventually ran out of metal, and Shen ordered Boss Wolf to take his army and raid the farthest villages to find more. One of these villages was the Artisan Village within the Valley of Peace, where the wolves encountered the Furious Five and Po, a surviving panda and the Dragon Warrior. After a long battle, Boss Wolf and the wolves managed to flee with several metal bundles. Meanwhile, the wolves which had not partaken in the raids had completed Shen's first cannon, and they joined him in returning to Gongmen City. After a fight which ended with Thundering Rhino being killed by the cannon, the wolves imprisoned Masters Storming Ox and Croc and took over the city, harassing the citizens whenever they pleased. When Po and the Furious Five arrived in Gongmen City after learning what happened to Thundering Rhino, they continued to have minor battles with the wolf soldiers, the most prominent being the infiltration of the city, the skirmish in the Tower of the Sacred Flame, and the battle of the Fireworks Factory. They managed to capture the Kung Fu warriors twice during these events; the first time after Boss Wolf lead the warriors into an ambush, the second time in the factory, recapturing the Five after Po was apparently blasted out the building to his death. When Shen and his soldiers began to set out with their armada to conquer China with the captured Five in tow, Po returned alive and fought the wolves once again. The Five were eventually freed, and a tremendous battle ensued, in which Storming Ox and Croc joined the fight along with Master Shifu. In the climax of the battle, Boss Wolf was killed when he turned against Shen's order to fire the cannon upon his own warriors. It is possible that a large majority of the wolves were killed when Shen fired the cannon himself, and when Shen's vessel. Weaponry Syrian Scimitar.jpg|Scimitar Rohanspear.1.jpg|Spear Arrow.jpeg|Flaming Arrows Mongol mace.jpg|Flanged Mace X-Factors to consider Who is better trained? Who has more killer instinct? Which group has better teamwork? Which group is more skilled? Which group has more experiance? Voting Voting ends by Febuary 30th. Votes must be edges or 1 paragraph or more for a full vote. 4-3 sentence are half a vote and 2-1 sentences don't count. Get voting! Notes I'm going on vacation Friday and returning Tuesday, so don't expect the Wicket vs Buck battle very soon(I'm going skiing in Vermont). Invasion of the Daleks is on hld for some time. Battle No battle will be written. Winner: Shen's Wolf Army Experts Opinion The wolf army won because they had superior training, experiance and better close range weapons. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles